AMOR PROHIBIDO
by Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan
Summary: Hinata esta enamorada de su hermano mayor ella se va con su tia Kurenai para olvidarse de el pero ¿Qué pasa si los sentimientos que tiene Hinata son correspondidos por su hermano Naruto sin que ella lo sepa?.
1. Prologo

AMOR PROHIBIDO

Prologue.

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga tengo 12 años y voy a primero de secundaria Konoha, yo tengo un secreto que nadie de mi familia y mucho menos mis amigas conocen es que estoy enamorada de una persona mayor que mi, él va en tercero de preparatoria, es muy buena persona, su cabello es tan amarillo que opaca al sol, sus ojos son tan azules como el cielo, su piel es bronceada y posee tres marcas como bigotes a cada lado de su rostro su nombre es Naruto Hyuga y si es mi hermano mayor.

No sé exactamente desde cuando empece a enamorarme de mi hermano mayor, se que este amor es enfermizo pero que puedo hacer en el amor nadie manda, bueno creo que me empece a enamorar de él por cómo me cuidaba cuando nuestros padres tenían mucho trabajo, además de protegerme de los chicos que me molestaban.

Una vez trajo a una tonta pelirosa porque tenían que hacer un proyecto eso no me gusto para nada además ivan a estar solos en su cuarto y vi como mi hermano la miraba me enoje tanto que debes en cuando iva al cuarto de mi hermano para ver si necesitaban "algo", ahí fue que me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien conmigo estaba celosa y no sabía el porqué, el fue a dejar a la pelo de chicle a su casa cuando llego a la casa me encontró en la sala terminando unos apuntes se acerco a mi y me hablo.

Naruto: Hina-chan quiero hablar contigo.

Hinata: ¿Qué ... qué Onii-chan

Naruto: No debes de estar celosa de (pelo-de-chicle-chan) Sakura-chan

Hinata: Yo no estoy celosa de Haruno-san-me sonroje un poco y desvie la mirada-

Naruto: jajaja esta bien pero no debes estar celosa de tu futura cuñada Hina-chan-me acaricio el cabello y se fue dejándome sola-

Ese día me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de mi hermano y a la vez supe que nunca se fijaría en mi que solo me vería como su pequeña hermana menor, ese dia decidi irme donde mi tia Kurenai a Okinawa para intentar olvidar el amor que tengo hacia mi adorado hermano.


	2. he regresado ¿Hinata-chan eres tu?

Hola mis queridos lectores, los que solo leen el fic, los que me dejan comentarios, los que me tiran tomatazo, y los que me tiran basura (no alto no se les ocurra no kiero apesta a comida podrida noooooo).

Bueno con ese pequeño saludo espero que les guste mi primer fic que será de incesto wuajajaja acepto cualquier critica (no insultos por favor) les comentare que para escribir este fic me inspiro otro que se llama HERMANDAD de EroHan, aaa se me olvidaba decirles que algunos personajes tendrán un cambio de personalidad; también decirles que este fic tendra lemon (asi que si no te gusta leer fic con lemon abstente de seguir leyendo este fic ya que cuando empiezas te emocionas y cuando llega la parte con lemon la saltas, y después no le entiendes que paso o porque paso tal cosa en el fic) y sin mas les dejo con el primer capitulo de este fic.

-personaje hablando-

*pensamiento del personaje*

(notas de la autora)

#aclaraciones#

**CAPITULO 1**

**HE REGRESADO… ¿HINATA ERES TU?**

CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS

En una tarde de primavera, en una hermosa casa común y corriente sonaba un teléfono que fue contestado por una peliroja muy hermosa.

-alo buenas tardes habla a la casa Hyuga- Dijo Kushina cuando contesto.

-alo mamá ¿cómo estás?- Contesto la otra persona tras el auricular.

-Hina-chan! Hola hija ¿cómo estás tú? Yo estoy de maravilla por volverte oir hija-Responde Kushina con mucha emoción.

-estoy bien oca-san y gracias por emocionarte cada vez que hablo- Dijo muy alegre Hinata -¿cómo están todos por alla?

-muy bien tu papá sigue trabajando mucho ya sabes como es el y tu hermano este año va a tener su cuarto año universitario no es grandioso- Dijo emocionada Kushina - solo un año mas y se graduara en administración de empresas y tu mi querida Hina-chan que me cuentas-

-bueno te llamaba para decirte que me inscribieras en la preparatoria Konoha- Dijo una alegre ojiperla - además creo que ya pase mucho tiempo sin ustedes-dijo sonriendo.

-de verdad vas a volver a Tokyo Hina-chan- Dijo incrédula la peliroja -que emoción espera que se lo diga a tu padre y a tu hermano se pondrán muy alegres de saber que vuelves y no te preocupes mañana te ire inscribir-

-gracias oca-san- Dijo muy alegre Hinata - llegare este fin de semana a las 3:00 de la tarde aunque creo que va a ver mucho movimiento en mi llegada-dijo algo apenada.

-y eso Hina-chan ¿Por qué?- Dijo confundida Kushina.

-hay se me olvidaba decirte oca-san pero desde el año pasado empece a trabajar y no adivinas de que- Dijo la pelinegra dejando mas confundida a su madre.

-de que Hina-chan, de que trabajas?- Pregunto impaciente la peliroja.

-estoy trabajando como una modelo en una revista de moda aquí en Okinawa- Dijo emocionada.

-Queeeeee!- Grito Kushina -que bien hija me alegro por ti- Dijo alegremente.

-y no te he dicho algo que te va a encantar- Dijo una muy emocionada ojiperla.

-el que Hina-chan- Dijo mas curiosa la peliroja.

-tendre dos sesiones fotográficas alla y podras acompañarme en una- Dijo sonriente la pelinegra.

-en serio Hina-chan-dijo entre sorprendida- Emociona Kushina.

-si mama aaa mi tia Kurenai manda saludos- Dijo la pelinegra

-tambien mandale saludes de nuestra parte- Comento la peliroja.

-aaa se me olvidaba mandale saludes a oto-san y a onii-chan- Dijo alegre

-vaya mi vida, te estare esperando en el metro, sino tengo mucho trabajo si no ira tu padre o tu hermano-

-esta bien oca-san te dejo los vere en 3 dias adiós besos- Dijo Hinata

-adios hija cuidate- Y colgaron.

YA EN LA NOCHE

Los integrantes de la familia Hyuga-Uzumaki estaban en la sala Hiashi estaba revisando unos papeles, Naruto mandaba mensajes a su novia Shion por el celular y Kushina estaba llenando una sopa de letras en un libro, ya cuando lo termino les dirigió una mirada a su hijo y esposo al ver que Hiashi no le daba mucha importancia al trabajo hablo.

-Hiashi, Naruto- Dijo para llamar la atención Kushina

-¿Que pasa mamá/cariño?-(si aki Hiashi será mas cariñoso) Preguntaron Naruto y Hiashi.

-hoy me hablo alguien y me dio noticia- Dijo desinteresada la peliroja #pero por dentro estaba muy emocionada#

-¿Quién llamo Kushina?- Pregunto curioso Hiashi.

-y ¿Qué noticia te dio mamá?- Dijo confundido nuestro rubio.

-hablo Hina-chan- Dijo con desinteres Kushina.

-y ¿Qué dijo amor?- Volvio a preguntar Hiashi.

-si mamá dilo de una sola ves que dijo mi hermana- Dijo un impaciente rubio.

-DIJO QUE ESTE FIN DE SEMANA VOLVERIA A CASA- Grito Kushina con una gran sonrisa #no aguanto las ganas de decirlo¬¬#.

-en serio va a volver con nosotros- Dijo felizmente el Hyuga.

-al fin volveremos hacer la familia que eramos- Dijo un sonriente Naruto.

-y eso no es todo- Dijo una impaciente peliroja.

-a que te refieres amor?- Pregunto un confundido castaño.

-si mamá a que te refieres?- Dijo un confundido rubio -di toda la información ttebayo-

-a que no saben que esta siendo Hina-chan- Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa viendo a dos confundidos hombres -Hina-chan esta trabajando de…-

-de que Kushina dilo ya- Dijo Hiashi algo desesperado.

-no nos dejes en suspenso mama- Dijo el ojiazul desesperadamente.

-ESTA TRABAJANDO DE MODELO EN UNA REVISTA DE MODA EN OKINAWA TTEBANE- Volvio a gritarlo la peliroja.

A los dos hombre por poco se les salen los ojos de sus orbitas por tremenda noticia.

-QUE, QUEEEEEE….!- Dijeron después de salir del shock.

-si asi como oyeron Hina-chan trabaja como modelo desde el año pasado y ahora que recuerdo se me olvidaba decirles que mañana la ire a inscribir en la preparatoria Konoha para que siga sus estudios aquí, eso fue lo que me dijo ella ttebane- Dijo la peliroja cambiando de tema para que no digieran nada sobre el trabajo que tenia su hija.

-como es eso que mi princesa es una modelo? Hablare seriamente con Kurenai sobre eso- Dijo algo enojado el Hyuga.

-papá no vayas a discutir con la tia Kurenai solo porque ayudo a mi hermanita a que cumpliera uno de sus sueños- Dijo Naruto el sabia que ese era uno de los sueños de su pequeña hermana.

-es cierto lo que dice Naru-chan cariño Hina-chan a hecho realidad uno de sus sueños- Apoyo la peliroja a su hijo - además Hina-chan ya no es una niña pequeña ya tiene 16 años y va a cumplir 17 años.

-aaaa esta bien- Se resigno el Hyuga -pero solo lo hago porque apoyo a mi pequeña princesa- Completo con un pequeño sonrojo y desviando la mira de su esposa e hijo.

Kushina y Naruto sonrieron aunque el Hyuga no quisiera admitirlo se comportaba y se comporta como un padre protector con la pequeña Hinata.

-puedo ir, yo a recoger a mi hermanita oca-san?- Pregunto nuestro rubio favorito.

-no le veo ningún problema ya que me hablaron tambien en la tarde para hacerme un monton de pedidos en el trabajo- Dijo decaida la ojiazul -tu que opinas amor?- Esta miro a su esposo esperando por una respuesta, mientras Naruto estaba impaciente por la respuesta de su padre aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

-no hay problema para mi tampoco- Dijo Hiashi tranquilamente -ya que yo también trabajare hasta tarde en la empresa pero are lo posible para estar aquí a las 6 pm-

-bien esta disidido Naru-chan ira a recoger a Hina-chan- Dijo alegre la peliroja -pero eso si yo le preparare una pequeña FIESTA TTEBANE- Termino gritando.

Los dos hombres al oir la palabra fiesta se aterraron, sabían que cuando Kushina decía que aria una fiesta la policía terminaba intervenía al fina además de que ya los habían vetado de hacer fiestas en el vecindario por la última ves.

-mamá no creo que Hina-chan quiera una fiesta ttebayo- Dijo Naruto entre calmado y nervioso.

-Kushina sabes que nos vetaron en hacer fiestas aquí en el vecindario- Dijo un serio ojiperla.

-QUEEEE!- Grito Kushina -pero cuando sucedió eso Hiashi- Pregunto algo preocupada la ojiazul.

-mamá ya no te acuerdas- Dijo el rubio algo extrañado.

-no hijo- Dijo viendo a Naruto -dime Hiashi cuando fue que nos vetaron- Pregunto ya preocupada la peliroja.

-fue la ultima ves que hiciste una "pequeña fiesta" con nuestros amigo- Dijo algo avergonzado el ojiperla y con un diminuto sonrojo.

-solo eso te podemos decir mama ya que dijiste que ese tema es tabú en la casa ttebayo- Termino diciendo el ojiazul también avergonzado.

A la ojiazul se le subieron los colores porque se acordo de lo que paso hace ya 6 meses y porque es tabú hablar de ello, ya que ella se había emborrachado y gritaba como loca que hasta los policías tuvo que intervenir y no solo eso por poco la llevan al manicomio y si eso fuera poco le vomito a uno de los policias en la cara (el vomito era asi como el de Yamato-taicho en el capitulo 377).

-ya recuerdo- Dijo sonrojado y viendo asia otro lado -pero nadie me impide hacerle una buena comida a mi hija ttebane- Termino diciendo.

-asla Kushina pero no vayas a invitar a nadie- Advirtio el Hyuga muy seriamente.

SABADO EN LA MAÑANA

Vemos a nuestro querido rubio dormido en su cama tranquilamente, mientra una peliroja abre-rompe la puerta de su cuarto y el no se mueve para nada ya que tiene el sueño muy pero muy pesado, la peliroja en vista de esto agarra un vaso con agua que esta en la mesita de noche y se lo tira en la cara a Naruto.

-ME AHOGO AUXILIO TTEBAYO!- Grita Naruto que por fin se despierta.

-COMO QUE TE AHOGAS TTEBANE- Grito una peliroja muy enojada con los mechones de pelo elevados como si fueran nueve colas -CUANTO TIEMPO MAS VAS A SEGIR DURMIENDO NARUTO NO VES QUE HOY VINE NUESTRA QUERIDA HINA-CHAN Y TU IRAS A RECOGERLA COMO HABIAMOS QUEDADO-

-pero mama eso es en la tarde apenas es de mañana- Dijo un perezoso ojiazul cubriéndose la cabeza con el cobertor para que no lo molestara la luz ni su querida madre.

-que horas crees que es naruto?- Espero por la respuesta de su hijo pero esta nunca llego asi que se enojo mas (si aun puede) -SON LAS 12:00 DEL MEDIODIA.

-QUEEE!- Se levanta muy apurado y por poco se cae cuando va directo al baño para tomar una muy buena ducha -porque no me despertaste mas temprano mama- Le reclama a su madre, esta ya le había arreglado la cama y se había sentado en ella.

-no me vengas a reclamar a mi te vine a llamar a las 7 para que desayunaras no me contestaste, me fui al talle porque tengo muchos pedidos para la ropa de bebe y te estuve llamando al teléfono de la casa a las 8:30 para que te levantaras llame como 20 veces Naruto y no contestaste hasta te llame a las 9:30 a tu celular como 25 veces y tampoco no pude venir mas antes porque tenia a una clienta que quería los vestidos para las niñas que van a salir en su boda por eso vengo hasta ahora- Dijo un poco mas calmada y despacio Kushina para que su hijo entendiera que fue culpa de el por levantarse tarde.

-no puede ser que me haya dormido- Dijo el ojiazul -mama te puedes salir del cuarto me tengo que cambiar- Le dijo desde el baño a su madre.

-esta bien te volveré a calentar el desayuno pero a esta hora será mas almuerzo el que vas aser para que lleves algo en el estomago y despues vaya a la estación del metro a esperar por la llegada Hina-chan- Termino de decir ya saliendo pero se acordó de algo y lo dijo desde la puerta -aaa se me olvidaba tu padre dice que si no traes a tu hermana sana y salva a casa tendrás un severo castigo- Dijo con voz aterradora que le puso los pelos de punta a Naruto -y no lo digo solo por el Naruto- Y se fue Naruto sabia que cuando su madre le llamaba por el nombre sin honorifico significaba mucho sufrimiento departe de ella.

Ya que su madre se fue dejándolo con los pelos de punta se va a cambiar, ya con los bóxers puestos busca un pantalón negro que no es ni tan ajustado ni tan flojo, busca su camisa favorita que es de doble manga, las mas largas son de color anaranjado y las cortas con el resto de la camisa es de color negro, se pone unos converse negros, se "peina" el cabello, se mira al espejo y cuando lo ase ve el regalo que su hermana le había enviado en su cumpleaños pasado que es un collar con un dije color turquesa, ya estando satisfecho con lo que veste agarro su billetera, baja al comedor y ve a su madre.

-ya estoy listo mama- Dijo Naruto

-bien come y te vas para que puedas llegar a tiempo ya que es la 1 de la tarde- Dijo la ojiazul.

Naruto comio su almuerzo se cepillo los dientes agarro las llaves, se subió en su carro #regalo de sus padres# y se fue a la estación del metro.

*como estará mi pequeña hermana* Pensó el ojiazul *que bien que pudo convertirse en modelo* Sonrio al pensar eso *como se vera ya solo recuerdo que era pequeña, sus ojos son igual que los de mi padre y su cabello que recuerde era negro con destellos azules y lo llevaba corto, bueno espero que no haya cambiado mucho ya *

Estaciono el auto cerca de la entrada para no tener problema cuando salieran, salió del carro y reviso la hora ya eran las 2:30 de la tarde y Naruto pensó que seria mejor que entrara ya que estaba llegando un monton de personas que eran paparazzis y reporteros de farándula.

*Porque será que hay muchas personas hoy? tal ves porque viene alguna estrella?* Se dijo el ojiazul confundido.

EN OTRO LUGAR ESPECIFICAMENTE DENTRO DEL METRO

-espero que no hayan muchos reporteros Sasu-kun- Dijo una hermosa chica de cabello largo de color negro con destellos azules, con unos lindos ojos de color perla, posee un cuerpo de infarto, viste un vestido de tirantes color lila y unos zapatos de tacón pequeño de color blanco a su acompañante un chico de cabello negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos buen porte que viste de con una camisa tipo polo de color azul un pantalón negro y unos converse blancos.

-no te preocupes amor ya me encargue de eso le dije a mi hermano Itachi que preparara una doble y la sacara donde se supondría que tu saldrías- Dijo con una sonrisa el ojinegro -que bueno la novia de mi primo tenga tu misma estatura además de mismo todo de cabello y piel- Completo ojinegro.

-espero que venga mi madre a traerme quiero hablar con ella de muchas cosas- Dijo recostándose en el hombro del chico -Sasu-kun asistiras a la preparatoria Konoha conmigo aunque no sea en el mismo curso?- Pregunto mirándolo.

-claro princesa no pienso dejarte sola- Al terminar de decir esto le dio un casto beso en los labios a ojiperla y se quedaron callados el resto del camino.

EN LA ESTACION DEL METRO

Llegaba el metro en el que nuestra querida ojiperla se transportaba y un impaciente ojiazul esperaba por ella. Todos los que venían en el metro estaban bajando y se fijo que los reporteros y fotógrafos estaba en otra salida esperando a su estrella Naruto no le dio mucha importancia hasta que vio el color de cabello de su hermana salir por donde estaba los reporteros y fotógrafos él se dirigía allí hasta escucho que alguien decía su Nombre en la dirección donde salían los pasajeros.

-Naruto-nii eres tu- Pregunto la persona que lo había llamado -si eres tu- Dijo abrazándolo y sonriéndole alegremente -Naruto-nii me alegro de volverte a ver Sasuke-kun ven si es mi hermano mayor-

-¿Hinata-chan eres tu?- Dijo sin aun creer que esa hermosa chica era su querida, preciada y adorada hermana menor.

Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capitulo editado ya que el otro no me gusto como quedo sentí que lo deje muy confuso (creo que este no¬¬) si leyeron el capitulo uno de este fic sabran que cambie barias cosas (por no decir un monton de cosa¬¬) espero que les guste. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo que será titulado SASUKE UCHIHA…¿ES TU QUE…? Estén pendientes.


	3. Sasuke Uchiha¿ES TU QUE?

Hola a todos aquí su rara escritora Tsuki-chan reportándose con es siguente capitulo de AMOR PROHIBIDO espero que les guste XD.

Pdta. Si encuentran errores ortográficos son regalos de su rara escritora :3

-personaje hablando-

*personaje pensando*

#aclaraciones#

(aclaraciones de su chibi-escritora (si soy pequeña ))

Ya sin mas los dejo con el siguente capitulo.

En el capitulo anterior:

Llegaba el metro en el que nuestra querida ojiperla se transportaba y un impaciente ojiazul esperaba por ella. Todos los que venían en el metro estaban bajando y se fijo que los reporteros y fotógrafos estaba en otra salida esperando a su estrella Naruto no le dio mucha importancia hasta que vio el color de cabello de su hermana salir por donde estaba los reporteros y fotógrafos él se dirigía allí hasta oir que alguien decía su Nombre en la dirección donde salían los pasajeros.

-Naruto-nii eres tu- Pregunto la persona que lo había llamado -si eres tu- Dijo abrazándolo y sonriéndole alegremente -Naruto-nii me alegro de volverte a ver Sasuke-kun ven si es mi hermano mayor-

-¿Hinata-chan eres tu?- Dijo sin aun creer que esa hermosa chica era su querida, preciada y adorada hermana menor.

**SASUKE UCHIHA… ¿ES TU QUE…?**

-si soy yo Naruto-nii ya no te recuerdas de mi- Dijo tristemente la pelinegro mirándolo.

-no es eso, es que estas muy diferente- Dijo el impresionado ojiazul.

-tan diferente me veo- Lo miro aun más triste.

-no bueno si aaa no se qué decirte aun sigo impresionado por volverte a ver chibi- Dijo sonriéndole a su hermana #él le dice chibi de cariño# -ademas si estas muy cambiada te dejaste crecer el cabello y ya no eres tan chibi después de todo ya casi me ves a los ojos- Le dijo abrazandola y dándole un beso en la frente en lo cual ella le respondió abrazandolo y riendo por la muestra de cariño de su hermano #cuando le dijo chibi#.

-jajaja nunca cambiaras verdad Naru-nii- Le dijo separándose un poco de él para verlo.

-oye tu suelta a Hinata- Dijo un desconocido para el ojiazul.

-y quien me lo impide, si yo quiero la abrazo- Lo encaro Naruto este tipo no le cai bien.

-Sasuke-kun no seas grosero con mi hermano por favor- Dijo la ojiperla viendo al ojinegro para que este se calmara.

-Queee! El es tu hermano? Hina perdona por lo que dire pero él no se parece nada en ti- Lo dijo mirandola muy cariñosamente el pelinegro.

-chibi quien es este tipo y porque te habla tan familiarmente?- Pregunto el rubio mirando a su hermana.

-Naruto-nii el es Sasuke Uchiha es alguien con quien trabajo- Le dijo tranquila y nerviosa al ojiazul -Y Sasuke-kun no digas esas cosas si, sabes que ese tipo de comentarios no me gusta- Le dijo al Uchiha encarandolo y reprochandole -mejor vámonos a la casa onii-chan ya quiero ver a oca-san- Le dijo al ojiazul con una sonrisa.

-pe-pero el aaa está bien chibi- Se resigno a responder el rubio -ire por tus maletas para irnos-

-gracias onii-chan- Le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Hinata- Le hablo el pelinegro cuando Naruto se fue -porque no se lo dijiste- Le reclamo.

-Sasu-kun tu no conoces a mi hermano ni a mi padre, ellos dos se alían cuando se trata de mi, son muy sobreprotectores y celosos cuando toca esos temas mama sabes- Dijo tímidamente la pelinegra.

-pero les diras verdad, les diras lo que somos realmente- La miro intensamente.

-claro que si Sasu-kun- Se dieron un casto beso -por eso hemos venido no para decirle lo que somos- Dijo dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-chibi ya encontré tus maletas ya vámonos que mama nos está esperando- Dijo el rubio sin percatarse que le había arruinado un momento al Uchiha.

-está bien ya voy- Le dijo a su hermano -Sasu-kun nos veremos el lunes en la preparatoria Konoha de acuerdo- Le dio un beso en la mejia y le sonrio.

-cuenta con eso Hina- Le sonrio de medio lado.

Ya Hinata se había encontrado con su hermano y se fueron a buscar el carro cuando lo encontraron se fueron directo a la casa pero en el transcurso Naruto entablo una conversación con su hermana.

-y como has estado en esto últimos 4 años chibi?- Le pregunto sin despegar la vista de enfrente.

-bien la tia Kurenai ha sido muy atenta conmigo- Le respondió recordando como su tia era muy maternal con ella y le daba muchos consejos a demás de saber que ya pronto tendría un primito -Y tu nii-chan como la has pasado? Pudistes conquistar el corazón de Haruno-san?- Pregunto curiosa *porque estoy preguntando eso, se suponía que me olvidaría de esa tontería y más cuando ahora estoy con Sasuke-kun* se recrimino en sus pensamientos la Hyuga.

-bueno he estado bien por el momento y sobre lo de Sakura nunca se dio ya que ella era una puta, se acostaba con cualquiera y salió embarazada de un tal Yuru no se qué y además de eso yo me enamore de otra persona que ahora es mi novia se llama Shion- le comento alegremente.

-ooo ya veo, ya tengo cuñada- Dijo distraídamente.

-sí y es muy buena sabes a mama y a papa les agrado espero que a ti te agrade también- La miro y le sonrio , ella también le sonrio como repuesta.

-sabes tú también has tenido cuñados sin que te des cuenta- Le dijo cuando volvieron su mirada al frente. En eso Naruto dio un gran frenazo que por poco provoca un accidente por tan reveladora confesion.

-EL QUEEE!- grito el ojiazul -LO SIENTO- Se disculpo con el que por poco chocaba después dirigio su vista a su hermanita como si hubiera cometido algo grave -papa tiene razón tiene que hablar seriamente con la tia Kurenai- Dijo volviendo a poner en marcha el carro.

-heeey- Le reclamo a su hermano -no es justo que tú si puedas tener una novia y yo no pueda tener ningún novio Naruto- Se había enojado por lo que dijo su hermano.

-tú no sabes lo que son capaces los hombres para obtener la virginidad de las mujeres Hinata- Le hablo seriamente no permitiría que ningún patan le hiciera eso a su preciada hermana.

-claro que lo se Naruto no soy ninguna niña de 12 años para que me protejas de eso-

-te lo estoy diciendo porque no quiero que te lastimen chibi- Le termino de decir ya cuando parqueo el carro afuera de la casa -por favor prométeme que no tendras novio hasta que te diga si- La miro con ojitos de cachorro triste.

-está bien onii-chan- Se resigno la pelinegra *solo dijo novio no otra cosa* sonrio en su mente la pelinegra.

-bien ya llegamos a la casa- Le dijo Naruto a su hermana -tu sal yo sacare las maletas creo que mama ya de estar en casa- Comento bajándose del carro y viendo su reloj que marcaba las 4:30 pm.

-está bien Naru-nii- Respondio la pelinegra a su hermano bajándose de carro.

-Naru-chan ya llegaste- Sale de la casa Kushina y ve a una hermosa chica saliendo del carro -y con Hina-chan- La abraza -Hina-chan pero que hermosa estas hija-

-gracias mama tu también estas hermosa y sigues con tu cabello largo- Dijo la ojiperla a su madre.

-y tú te lo dejaste crecer por que será- Dijo con picardía la peliroja viendo como su hija se sonrojaba #Kushina ya sabe lo de Hinata con Sasuke#.

En eso Naruto oye la conversación de su madre y hermana.

-¿Porque te dejaste creces el cabello Chibi?- Pregunto el rubio a su hermana ya cuando todos iban a dentro de la casa.

Ya adentro de la casa, Hinata no sabía qué hacer ya que si le decía a su hermano que era por un chico la regañaría, tendría que inventarse una mentira creíble para su hermano aunque no era muy buena mintiendo pero no era el momento de hablar de eso.

-bueno es que una compañera de la escuela me dijo que mi cabello era lindo que si me lo dejaba crecer seria hermoso- Dijo algo nerviosa y segura aunque no era mentira, varias de sus compañeras de secundaria decían que tenía un lindo cabello.

-y tienen mucha razón Hina-chan tu cabello es muy hermoso así largo- Le dijo la ojiazul a su hija.

-si mamá tiene razón tu cabello es hermoso asi largo chibi*al igual que tu*- Dijo el ojiazul a su hermanita.

**MÁS TARDE**

-ya estoy en casa- Dijo el ojiperla mayor cuando llego a casa. No se dio cuenta que una melena azulada va en dirección a él a abrazarlo como hace años.

-bienvenido a casa oto-sama- Dijo la hyuga a su padre, el cual abrió mucho los ojos al saber quien lo recibia de esa forma ya extrañaba que su hija lo recibiera asi.

-Hinata, hija me alegro que estés bien y de vuelta en casa- Comento el ojiperla abrazando a su hija menor.

-yo también papá- Dijo abrazando mas fuerte a su padre.

-aaa que lindo se ven asi Hiashi- Dijo Kushina -pero Hina-chan no ha terminado de desempacar asi que me la llevare a su cuarto-ttebane- Y sin decir nada mas Kushina se lleva a su hija a su cuarto.

-buenas noches papa la cenar estará en unos 20 minutos- Dijo el rubio a su progenitor volviéndose a meter en la cocina.

-está bien hijo- Y sin mas se fue a su habitación.

**EN EL CUARTO DE LA OJIPERLA.**

-se lo dirás hoy Hina-chan- Pregunto la peliroja a su hija.

-si se los dire hoy en la cena mamá- Dijo después de acomodar toda su ropa -además ellos tienen que entender que ya no soy una niña- Se sentó a la par de su madre.

-está bien Hina-chan te apoyare en lo que necesites para calmar a tu padre y tu hermano- Dijo muy segura la peliroja.

-LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA TODOS A LA MESA-TTEBAYO- Dijo Naruto.

-bien- Dijo Kushina -vamos a comer Hina-chan- Y se fueron al comedor para comer y dar una noticia muy importante para la familia Hyuga-Uzumaki.

**EN EL COMEDOR.**

Ya avanzada la cena Hinata toma el valor para darles una importante noticia.

-oto-san, oca-san, Naruto-nii- Todos dejaron de comer y enfocaron su vista en la pelinegra -quisiera decirles una noticia muy importante para mí-

-¿Qué noticia hija?- Dijo su padre.

-dinos que es chibi- Comento Naruto.

-bueno… espero que no lo tomen a mal ni nada por el estilo- Dijo la ojiperla viendo a su padre y hermano -lo dire de otra forma, nii-san ¿te acuerdas del chico con el que me viste hoy en la estación?-.

-¿Qué chico Hinata? ¿Por qué venias con un chico?- Dijo un celoso Hiashi pero fue ignorado por su hija.

-si me acuerdo de ese chico- comento algo molesto el rubio con solo recordar al dichoso chico.

-bien su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo empezándose a poner nerviosa.

-y que con eso chibi- Dijo confundido el ojiazul y al ojiperla.

-bueno el es…- Dudo un momento pero vio a su madre que le dio un poco mas de fuerza para continuar -el es mi prometido-.

Si lo sé soy mala, soy cruel por dejarlos tanto tiempo sin el segundo capítulo y además de eso cortarlo en ese preciso momento, lo siento, pero si no queda en suspenso no tiene mucho sentido así como cada capítulo de cualquier serie ay veces que los deja en suspenso y te quedas preguntándote ¿Qué pasara el en siguiente capítulo quiero saber? Así que así lo he hecho wuajajaja (inner: y esa se supone que es nuestra risa malvada que pena u.u'. yo: no te metas en las conversaciones de los demás fuera).

Quiera agradecerles a todos los que leen este fic especialmente a los que me comenta:

fan hinata hyuga

Son Of Time

dark shippuden

Makaa-chan

menma uzumaki

daihina1

AnHell

Espero que sigan al pendiente del fic y que sigan dejando reviews. Ya saben a los autores nos gustan los follow y los favorite pero que mas le gustas son sus sensuales comentarios.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo xD


	4. Aviso

Hola todos pensaron que este era el segundo capitulo pues no solo vine a decirle por el momento no subiré el segundo capitulo por 4 sencillas razone:

Porque aun está en proceso.

Estoy escribiendo un one-short que se titulara ¿Por qué no ves mis sentimientos? (espero que les guste xD).

Estoy estudiando para los exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad de mi país y los ejercicios numéricos (matematicas, química y física) los are sin calculadora ya que ese es un requisito para ir a la carrera que quiero ir.

Estoy estudiando ingles y no puede pasar el examen oral asi que mi mama me dijo que si no pasaba la revision para volver al nivel que me quede (valga aclarar que era el nivel 7) me sacaría y no quiero eso ya que eso me ayudara mucho en lo que e elegido para mi futuro.

Pero no se preocupen lo subire cuando tenga tiempo y si me dejar reviews xD para continuarla, no mentiras no soy asi u.u (inner: si como no tu hasta has pensado en eso no vengas con mentiras ¬¬) quien dijo eso bueno tal ves anda una mosca por ahí (inner: oye) bueno solo eso les quería comentar disculpen por ilusionarlo con que este es el segundo capitulo.

Se despide su chibi-escritora Tsuki-chan.

Pdta. Esten pendientes porque en cualquier momento puedo subir el segundo capitulo.


	5. Cap 3 Celos Ya no soy una niña

Hola a todos les saluda su chibi escritora trayéndoles el tercer capítulo de este fic. Si lo sé soy muy mala con ustedes por dejar de escribir este fic durante tanto tiempo pero por cosas personales y que no me quedaba nada de tiempo no lo he podido subir hasta ahora y sin más que decir les dejo con este capi nos vemos abajo :3

Aaa se me olvidaba si encuentran errores ortográficos son regalo de su chibi-escritora (inner: Eso te pasa por no estudiar más tu ortografía me das pena u.u'. Yo: tu nunca me ayudas en mi autoestima eres cruel )

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo le pertenecen a Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.

**Aclaraciones:**

-personajes hablando-

"personaje pensando"

lo que el personaje lee

(Aclaraciones de su Chibi-escritora)

En el capitulo anterior:

**EN EL COMEDOR.**

Ya avanzada la cena Hinata toma el valor para darles una importante noticia.

-oto-san, oca-san, Naruto-nii- Todos dejaron de comer y enfocaron su vista en la pelinegra -quisiera decirles una noticia muy importante para mí-

-¿Qué noticia hija?- Dijo su padre.

-dinos que es chibi- Comento Naruto.

-bueno… espero que no lo tomen a mal ni nada por el estilo- Dijo la ojiperla viendo a su padre y hermano -lo dire de otra forma, nii-san ¿te acuerdas del chico con el que me viste hoy en la estación?-.

-¿Qué chico Hinata? ¿Por qué venias con un chico?- Dijo un celoso Hiashi pero fue ignorado por su hija.

-si me acuerdo de ese chico- comento algo molesto el rubio con solo recordar al dichoso chico.

-bien su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo empezándose a poner nerviosa.

-y que con eso chibi- Dijo confundido el ojiazul y al ojiperla.

-bueno el es…- Dudo un momento pero vio a su madre que le dio un poco mas de fuerza para continuar -el es mi prometido-.

**Celos… Ya no soy una niña.**

-¿Cómo es eso que estas comprometida con un muchacho que no conocemos Hinata?- Dijo enojado el Hyuga.

-en otra ocasión podrán conocerlo padre- Dijo con timidez la ojiperla.

-te vas durante 4 años, ahora vienes y nos dices que estas comprometida por favor Hinata no me hagas reír- Dijo con ironía el rubio -¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho ese patán dime?- Le pregunto con frialdad el ojiazul.

Hinata vio con miedo a su hermano nunca lo había visto tan enojado y menos con ella, eso hizo que un escalofrió le recorrido la espalda.

-no me ha hecho nada Naruto-nii- Dijo desesperada la ojiperla.

-tenía razón no te hubiera permitido que fueras a vivir una temporada con Kurenai-Dijo serio el Hyuga mayor -sabia que ella no cuidaría bien de ti-

-Hiashi- Le reclamo Kushina -no hables así de tu hermana y no le eches la culpa a ella- Dijo Kushina defendiendo a Kurenai.

-mamá perdoname pero si la tía Kurenai hubiera estado más al pendiente de Hinata no estuviera comprometida con un idiota- Dijo en tono frívolo el ojiazul.

-Naruto-nii no hables así de la tía Kurenai ni de Sasuke-kun- Le dijo la peliazul en defensa.

-tu ni me hables Hinata- Le grito enfurecido el rubio -me defraudaste- Dicho esto se levanto de la silla del comedor -disculpen pero ya no tengo hambre- Retirándose a su habitación, asegurándose de azotar fuertemente la puerta.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y bajo la mirada tristemente.

-comprendo la actitud de tu hermano- Dijo Hiashi -si acabas de cumplir 16 años, que es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza- Comento enojado -16 años y comprometida, no me hagas reír, no quiero saber nada de ese matrimonio- Dijo seriamente el Hyuga -desecha la idea que te daré la bendición con un completo desconocido-.

-Hiashi- Le volvió a regañar Kushina.

Hinata no le prestaba atención a los reclamos de su padre ya que estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos su hermano estaba enojado y por su culpa, lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Hina-chan no llore por favor, mejor…- Hinata dejo con las palabras en a la boca a Kushina porque salió corriendo a su cuarto a llorar ahí sola.

-Hiashi fuiste muy duro con ella- Le reclamo Kushina.

-tiene que entender Kushina que eso no es un juego tu bien lo sabes- Dijo el castaño.

-si lo sé pero no es para que le dijeras que no vas a permitir que se case- Dijo enojada la peliroja.

Hiashi dio un suspiro de cansancio.

-se lo que dije Kushina pero tu sabes solo quien tiene ese derecho de casarse con ella- Dijo tranquilo Hiashi.

-si lo se- Dijo Kushina mirando con tristeza la puerta de la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata estaba en la cama abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas llorando.

"porque onii-san se puso tan enojado nunca lo había visto asi y mucho menos me había tratado de esa manera" Lloro mas la peliazul "no es justo que me trate como una niña pequeña ya no lo soy" En ese momento recordó lo que le dijo Naruto "porque me duele tanto saber que esta enojado conmigo y sobretodo decepcionado"

Toc Toc Toc

-Hina-chan ¿puedo pasar?- Dijo la pelirroja.

-si mamá- Dijo aun con la voz quebrada la ojiperla limpiándose las lagrimas que aun caian por su rostro.

-Hina-chan no llores mi niña- Dijo la peliroja a su hija -ya veras que a tu padre y a Naruto se les pasara el enojo-.

-me dolio mucho lo que me dijeron mamá- Dijo la peliazul -yo no quería que esto pasara-

-lo se cariño- Le respondió Kushina –pero ya veras que se les pasara ttebane-

-dudo que a onii-sama se le pase- Lloro la peliazul en el pecho de su madre.

-ya mi niña, mamá esta aquí para lo que necesites- Le dijo acariciando su cabello y esta en respuesta le abrazo -ya mi niña-

Despues de media hora Hinata dejo de llorar ya que se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su madre.

"hay mi niña espero que no sufras por lo bondadosa que eres" Dijo la ojiazul acariciando el cabello de su hija.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

-buenos días ocasa y otosa- Saludo la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

-buenos días princesa- Respondio Hiashi al saludo de la chica.

-buenos días hija ¿dormiste bien?- Pregunto Kushina sirviéndole el desayuno.

-si dormi bien ocasa- Dijo la peliazul después miro a su padre y le dijo con timides -o...otosa quisiera pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer.

-no te preocupes hija yo también debería disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento- Le dijo también con timides -no es que no quisiera que te cases o algo por el estilo pero es muy pronto para ti-

-si entiendo- Respondio la Hyuga -pero no será tan pronto papá- Dijo mirándolo tiernamente -Sasuke-kun me ha dicho que me esperara-.

-aaa que tierno Hina-chan- Dijo la peliroja con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-esta bien pero ni crea que solo por estar comprometido contigo va a sobre pasarse contigo- Dijo en tono serio el Hyuga mayor.

-lo se otosa- Respondio con una gran sonrisa la ojiperla después busco con la mirada a su hermano.

-bueno me ire a trabajar las ver en la tarde- Dicho esto el ojiperla le dio un beso en la frente a su princesa y a su esposa se lo dio en la mejia.

-cuidate Hiashi- Dijo la peliroja después de que su esposo se fuera vio a su hija -Hina-chan ¿Qué es lo que buscas?- Le pregunto viendo que ella estaba buscando algo con la vista.

-no e visto a onii-san ocasa- Dijo con tristeza la peliazul ya que piensa que su hermano no la a perdonado-

-aaa Naruto se fue muy temprano a reunirse con unos compañeros para hacer un trabajo que le dejaron en la universidad- Dijo sonriente la Uzumaki.

-ya veo- "salió temprano para no verme" pensó con tristeza la Hyuga.

-no pienses mal Hina-chan el esta saliendo asi todos los domingos este trabajo es de suma importancia para tu hermano- Le dijo Kushina para intentar subirle el animo a la ojiperla.

-ya veo- Dijo un poco mejor la peliazul -onii-san trabaja muy duro-.

-si Hina-chan- Dijo la ojiazul mirando a su hija -o mira la hora llegare tarde a mi trabajo- Le dijo a Hinata -disculpame por no poder estar contigo hoy te lo compensare lo prometo ttebane- Y salió corriendo de la cocina a la sala -yane Hina-chan-.

-yane ocasa- Se despidió la peliazul -ahora ¿que puedo hacer?- Se preguntaba la peliazul –ya se saldré a dar un paseo- Se arreglo y salió.

Mientras daba su paseo se dio cuenta que en todos estos años Tokyo había cambiado un poco, encontró una nueva cafetería llamada Kuro Neko en la cual le llamo mucho la atención y entro, al entrar al lugar ella se sorprendió ya que habían chicas y chicos como maids y mayordomos con orejas de gato pensó que eso solo lo hacian las chicas.

-bienvenida a casa ojou-sama- Le dijo un chico con triangulos invertidos en las mejías.

-Kiba-kun- Dijo sorprendida la ojiperla al ver a su amigo de la infancia trabajar ahí. (inner: sobre todo cuando a el le gustan los perros. Yo: Callate Tsukiyo es mi fic y yo hago lo que quiera con el.)

-Hinata ¿eres tu?- Dijo también sorprendido Kiba al reconocer a su amiga.

-si Kiba-kun- Le dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Inuzuka-san no le pago para que pierda el tiempo- Dijo enojado el gerente cortando el reencuentro de los amigos.

-hi- Respondio el Inuzuka poniéndose recto con algo de miedo -la guiare a su mesa ojou-sama- Dijo en modo automatico.

-esta bien- Hinata lo siguió hasta una mesa para una persona en la segunda planta.

-en un momento le traeré su orden- Dijo ya mas calmado y tranquilo el castaño.

-he?- No tuvo tiempo de decirle a su amigo que no había ordenado nada aun ya que el se había ido.

Uno minutos mas tarde aparece el chico con la orden.

-aquí tiene- Dijo dejándole un plato con rollos de canela y una taza de té verde -espero que lo disfrute Hina-chan-

-arigatou Kiba-kun- Dijo sonriéndole a su amigo, este se fue dándole una sonrisa perruna a atender a otros clientes.

Hinata se dio cuenta que abajo del plato había un papel el cual era extraño ya que no recordaba haber visto antes de que ella llegara la curiosidad le gano, lo agarro y leyó la nota que esta tenia.

Hina-chan discúlpame por no poder hablar mas contigo por eso aquí te dejo mi numero de celular espero que nos volvamos a ver otra ves

"yo también espero volver a vernos Kiba-kun" Dijo esto mirando con cariño la nota.

Despues de terminar los deliciosos rollo se canela y el té salió del lugar para seguir paseando por la ciudad y vio algo que la dejo sorprendida era su hermano con una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y bien dotada, estaba besándola no sabe porque pero ella al ver eso se sintió dolida.

"pero que estoy pensando el es mi hermano" Sacudio la cabeza para sacar esas ideas de su cabeza "además yo estoy comprometida con Sasuke-kun" En ese momento le suena el celular.

-hola Sasuke-kun- Dijo Hinata.

-hola Hinata- Le contestaron al otro lado del auricular -¿Donde te encuentras?- Le pregunto el Uchiha.

-aaa… bueno… me encuentro en frente del parque Hokage- (NA: no soy buena dándole nombres a los lugares u.u' Inner: si eso ya lo notaron los lectores ¬¬. Yo. No te metas) Dijo algo desconcertada la chica de ojos perla -¿Por qué Sasuke-kun?- Dijo curiosa la chica.

-solo voltea y sabras el porque- Respondio todo galante el Uchiha.

Ella hizo lo que el Uchiha le había dicho y al darse la vuelta lo vio a el en la otra cuadra que venia hacia donde estaba, ya cuando estaba en frente de ella le dio un beso en los labios, no duro mucho ya que alguien lo jalo de la parte de atrás de la camisa alejándolo asi de su pormetida.

-oye tu aleja tus sucias manos de Hinata-chan- Dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-oye idiota que te pasa- Respondio enojado el chico de cabello azabache.

-Naruto que te pasa ¿Por qué te comportas asi?- Dijo una chica rubia de ojos de color lila -ademas a estas personas no las conocemos- Comento viendo de forma discriminadora a la ojiperla.

-onii-san por favor detente- Al fin hablo la Hyuga ya que las personas se detenían a ver el espectáculo que estaban montando en plena calle.

"onii-san" Penso sorprendida Shion al ver que la chica le decía asi a su novio "entonces ella es la hermana de Naruto no puede ser" Shion no creía de lo sorprendida que estaba.

-que me detenga dices- Dijo enojado rubio -él se quiso sobre pasar contigo Hinata y eso no lo voy a permitir- Le contesto sin despegar la mirada del ojinegro.

-ella es mi prometida la puedo besar donde y cuando yo quiera idiota- Le contesto el Uchiha.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Sobre mi cadáver te vas a casar con Hinata- Contesto mas que enojado nuestro querido rubio.

-Naru-nii Sasu-kun por favor tranquilícense- Trato de calmarlos la peliazul ya que la otra chica no salía de su transe.

-Hinata nos vamos a la casa ahora- Dijo si esperar respuesta de la chica la agarro de la muñeca y la jalo en dirección donde había dejado el carro.

-sueltame Naruto- Dijo ya cansada y harta la peliazul, logro zafarse del agarre de su hermano y se alejo un poco de él.

-Hinata no reclames y vámonos a casa- Le dijo intentando de volver agarrarle la mano pero sin éxito alguno.

-quiero que te quede claro algo Naruto- Dijo la ojiperla, los cuales en ese momento no se veian ya que su flequillo se los cubria –Sasuke-kun es mi prometido y puedo besarme con el donde, como y cuando yo quiera- Esto lo dijo mirando a los ojos a su hermano.

-pero tu eres muy pequeña para tener un prometido Hina-chan- Dijo como pudo el ojiazul ya que se sorprendió por la actitud en la cual su hermana le había contestado.

-YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA NARUTO- Le grito sacando su enojo y la frustración que tenia hasta ese momento la peliazul -espero que lo entiendas Naruto-nii-.

Siii lo se soy mala por dejarlo ahí pero no se preocupen cuando pueda subiré la conti.

Gracias por todos sus reviews me han subido el animo para continuar este fic nos vemos.


End file.
